


Zooming Out (of the Closet)

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Charlie Ships It, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Teacher!Dean Winchester, remote learning, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel was not expecting to becoming out to his students over Zoom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	Zooming Out (of the Closet)

It was hard enough to keep a classroom of thirty teenagers under control, but even more so when they weren’t actually in a classroom. Castiel had been teaching online for about a month now and although most of the students were good, they felt freedom to do things that otherwise wouldn’t have happened. 

For instance, stopping the lesson to  _ awwwww _ over Charlie Bradbury’s cat which had crept into the background. This prompted the other students to seek out their pets and hold the disgruntled animals in front of their cameras.

Castiel probably could get back control if he wanted to. He was generally fairly easy going but his students listened to him, and, of course, he had the power to mute the kids. However, with everything going on, he felt everyone deserved a little break, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He leaned back on the couch from which he was conducting the Zoom call and smiled gently. 

“Is that Mr. Winchester?!” A voice shrieked out above the din.

Castiel turned to find Dean, his longtime boyfriend and fellow teacher at Lawrence High, frozen behind the couch.

Dean gave Cas a sheepish smile, one that screamed  _ I fucked up and now we have to deal with this _ , while Castiel’s students quieted down, preferring to wait for an explanation. 

Castiel muted himself. “Should we tell them?” He asked Dean.

“I think we kinda have to.”

Castiel nodded and unmuted himself. “As you may have figured out, Mr. Winchester and I are dating. And we live together.”

“Kevin, you owe me twenty bucks!” Castiel is honestly not surprised that Charlie bet on his love life, but that she did it with  _ Kevin Tran _ , the most well-behaved, serious boy he’s ever met is quite shocking.

“Please refrain from betting on me in the future.” Castiel sighed.

“Come on Cas, it’s kinda funny.” Dean said. Cas actually agreed with him but he couldn’t let his students know that of course.

“Wait, are you guys gonna get in trouble or something because you’re dating? Isn’t that against the rules?” Benny asked.

“No.” Castiel said.

“Me and Cas-” Dean explained.

“Cas and I.” Cas interjected.

“Cas and I are in different departments so there is no risk of favoritism or anything like that. The school board knows and we had to fill out a lot of paperwork.”

“It was worth it though.” Cas smiled gently at Dean.

“Did they forget that we’re here?”

“They’re disgustingly adorable.”

“Let them have their moment.”

Castiel broke away from Dean’s gaze and blushed. 

“We just ask that you don’t any other students til we have the chance to talk to them.” Dean said.

The kids agreed and Castiel let them ask questions for the rest of the period. He let them out early after one student (who shall not be named, but whose name does rhyme with Bharlie Chadbury) asked who was the top and who was the bottom.

*

That night, Dean whispered into Castiel’s chest as they were cuddling, “I’m sorry for outing us.”

“While I do think it could’ve been better, it would have come out eventually. All things considered, it went pretty well.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“And I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
